Fourteen: S-Class Association
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: After they get teleported to a new dimension, Marshall, Meliodas, King, and Shadow find themselves in a world where the PAW Patrol were members of the Kingsman, a top secret organization. (Take note that the agency is the only thing I made a crossover with. I didn't cross any characters)


Fourteen

S-Class Association

"We'll never tell you, Humdinger," Arthur said. "Very well," Humdinger said. "Shoot them," he ordered. Then, some more pups showed up. "Whoa!" they said. "Ouch," everyone said feeling the pain. "Where are we? Why are there men with so many guns?" Shadow asked. "Sir, what about the dogs who just arrived?" one person asked. "Kill them all, I don't care," Humdinger said. Everyone started shooting when Meliodas countered it. "Full Counter," he barked. Every single bullet hit the people with guns. A quarter of them were dead by the minute. The remaining thirds were mesmerized. "What are you fools doing?! Finish them!" Humdinger ordered angrily. Then, floating daggers appeared and impaled half of the remaining people there. The other half were afraid already. "Sir, this is not normal…ARGH!" one of the people said as he was impaled. "Ice Magic: Total Freeze," Marshall said. What was left of the people was now frozen as ice. "I'll get you next time!" Humdinger said running away. "I don't think so," Marshall said. He summoned a sword faster than a bullet and hit Humdinger in the heart. He dropped dead instantly.

"What did you do?! We needed him alive!" a dog with a suit there said in a British accent. "If you can find a live tree, I can help you," Marshall said. "What is the tree for? You're just going to bury him," a pup in a cowboy outfit said. Another who was in a hood spoke Spanish and they didn't understand. "Oh wait. A tree is here," Marshall said. "Lift him up and bring him by the tree," Marshall ordered. "If you need this evil man alive, tie him in a rope and cover his mouth," Marshall said. Feeling grudge, they obeyed still. After the Humdinger man was under the tree and tied up, Marshall pulled out the sword and started the magic. "Resurrection: Transfer," Marshall said.

The man instantly started healing. In a moment, he was alive again. He opened his eyes to see nine pups staring at him. He releases muffled angry words. "H-how did you do that?" the pup with a hood and glasses asked. "It's impossible!" he said. "Wait, Virus," the pup with a sword said. "This might be good! If he can resurrect our enemy, he can resurrect our leaders!" he said. "Arthur, you know what to do," Virus said to the pup with a suit. Arthur pointed his watch to the four pups. "Watch of the S-Class Association," Shadow suddenly said. Then, it shot some needle like thing. But Meliodas protected Marshall by using "Full Counter". The needle like object traveled back at twice the speed, hitting the Virus. "Ouch," he said, dropping to the ground. "Wait, let me help him," Marshall said. Marshall removed the needle and started healing Virus. "Thank you," the pup said in a sort of British accent.

"Your codenames are Virus, Crusade, Silence, Arthur, and Zachary. Your true names are – in the same order – Rocky, Chase, Tracker, Marshall, and Zuma," Shadow said. The pups were shocked and paralyzed. "How did you know?" Arthur asked. "If you can identify me with your glasses, then that's the answer. If you can't, then I'll tell you. I'm a GMO. I can process information in the speed of sound, but can only process it in a specific amount only at a time," Shadow said. "What are your names?" Arthur asked. "I'm Marshall. From another world, of course," Marshall said. "This here is my brother, Meliodas. This one is Chase-from-our-world's brother, King. He's Shadow," Marshall said. "Okay. Me, Meliodas, King, and Shadow, am I right?" Arthur asked. "Yes," the four pups said. "Call the car. We need to get inside our HQ," Arthur ordered.

When they arrived there, they saw it was bigger than the Lookout back home. They walked through the halls with people chatting about the new visitors. "As your friend said, our codenames are Arthur, Crusade, Silence, Zachary, and Virus. We are in an organization called the 'S-Class Association'. Five organizations who work together for the good of mankind," Arthur said.

"What are these organizations?" King asked.

"The organizations are Kingsman, Statesman, Hackers, Assassins, and Templars," Virus said.

Arthur called for a person there. "Take Humdinger from the back of the car. Tie him up and interrogate him," he said. "This organization was very successful until…" Crusade said cutting the words.

"Until what?" the four pups asked. "Until our heads died," the five said.

"Who were your heads?" Marshall asked. "Sir Ryder, Cowgirl Katie, Priest Abraham, Assassin Carlos, and Hacker William," some pup said. They turned around to see a pup there. She was Skye back home. "Hello. My codename is Bird. My real name is…" Bird introduced until she was cut off. "Your real name is Skye," Marshall said. "Correct. I am one of the aviators of the S-Class Association," she continued. "Anyway, Arthur, how did your leaders die?" Marshall asked.

"It was the December of three years ago. They five went on a quote-on-quote diplomatic mission to Barbuda. We tried to offer ourselves as guards but they declined. Then, while tracking them, they started to go off one by one. First was William. Then, it was Priest Abraham. Then, it was Cowgirl Katie. Then, at the same time, Assassin Carlos and Sir Ryder were gone. We went there and saw their bodies. All were shot at different parts. Sir Ryder was the grimmest. A shot to the left shoulder, eye, chest, and head," Arthur said. "Did you take out the bullets and preserve their bodies?" Marshall asked. "Yes. They're perfectly preserved that they look like as if they're asleep," the five said. "Take them out. Find a bush or a tree. I'll help you get them back," Marshall said. "Like with what you did with Humdinger?" they asked. "Yes," Marshall replied. "We can't get them out like with a snap of a finger. We have to go through a crypt and then a sewage system then to their resting places," Crusade said. "Teleportation is better. Do you have the coordinates?" Shadow said. "Yes we do," Virus said. "Tell me," Shadow said.

They told Shadow the coordinates and he teleported nine of them there. "That was quick," Virus said. "Here they are," Arthur said sadly. He pressed a sort of button and it started rising five platforms. It showed five metal coffins with glass lids. It showed the bodies that were preserved well in ice. "Whoa. What ice is that?" Marshall asked. "Ice-42-b-5 is its name. We made those to preserve evidences. Examples are severed hands, heads, bodies, and internal organs," Virus said. "Take the bodies out. I'll teleport us to the nearest trees, which is just outside your premises," Shadow said. They followed and Shadow teleported them out of the burial ground.

Meanwhile, the pups were having a hard time on how they were going to save their friends. "Let's just put the stone and make our plan when we enter the place," Rocky said. "No! We can't just make our plan in there," Chase said. "There's no need to make a plan," Snowflake said. "What?" they asked. "They're only helping the people there get their leaders back," Snowstorm said. "But we still need to get there," Rubble said. "Okay. Open the portal," Snowstorm said.

They put the stone on the door and it instantly opened. "Let's go!" Chase said.

When they got in, they were ready in case of a fight. When they got to the other side, they saw Katie, Ryder, Carlos, and two other people there hugging them in that dimension. They saw Marshall and the other three sitting and enjoying the view. "So, what happened?" Chase asked as he walked up to Marshall. Marshall slowly explained everything. "Oh, you resurrected them? Okay," Rocky said. "Come on. Let's go home," Marshall said. "Goodbye," they said to them in that dimension. "Wait!" Arthur said. "As a gift for bringing our heads back, we have these to offer you," he said. They gave him three crates of wine, and three barrels of rum. "A favorite of London men," Arthur said. "This is our gift. Bring it here!" Zachary said. They brought ropes. "Uh, are these in case we want to commit suicide?" King asked. "Yes and no. Let me demonstrate," he said. He lassoed a tree branch from the dead tree. The rope shone brightly and it instantly burned the branch from its trunk. "Wow," they said. "Here is our gift," Silence said. They gave them an Xbox console. "Whoa! Is this real?" King asked. "Yes, but we altered a few things here. You see, when you play, it requires your body movements. Thus, it'll make digital places appear in front of you. Plus, it's wireless and has a battery inside it," Silence said. "Awesome!" everyone said appearing from the portal. "Okay… this is our gift," Virus said. They gave him a box of glasses, contact lenses, and earphones. "What are these for?" Shadow asked. "This can help you connect to other dimensions. We've tried it in one dimension and it worked," Virus said. "You have other dimensions?" Marshall asked. "Yes and it's not the good kind," Virus said. "Let me take a look," Marshall said.

After Marshall and Virus returned from the trip, Marshall said, "Destroy that stone." No one from their world knew why. "This is our gift," Crusade said. It was a box of all the games they needed for the Xbox console. "Awesome," they said. "Well, we better get home now. Our friends are already here. Goodbye," they said.

When they got home, Marshall instantly went in his pup house and shut the door behind him. "Uh, Marshall, are you okay?" Chase asked knocking on the door. "Uh, of course not as you see it," Marshall said. "Why? You've been like this when that pup from the other side showed you something," Chase said.

"Do you want to know what I saw?"

"Yes. All of us do," Chase said with others nodding in agreement.

"Ugh, fine. Don't blame me if you lose your bowels," Marshall said.

Marshall went out and made it dark. "Projection: Memory," he said.

There they saw it: the most disgusting thing in the world. "Okay, stop!" they all said. Marshall made it bright again. All the pups that saw it went away and vomited in the places they found. "I told…you," Marshall said, losing his bowels. He vomited as well. "I'll get…those memories and erase them," Marshall said after vomiting.


End file.
